Maidens of Envy: Jealousy Runs Deep
by GrezzWizard
Summary: Following the aftermath of "War Between Universes", the FNAF Crew mourns for their beloved friends and family. However, in the darkness of the restaurant's shadow lies their unknown members. As they resurface, secrets are revealed and disasters strike them. How does one fight the enemy if there are your own flesh and blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** Firstly, thank you Albino RJ Stingray for allowing me to write this story. Another BIG thank you is to the OC owners that allowed me to use them in this story. I also wan to let you know that this story will be updated slowly as I have test and exams coming up in the future. I will try to make this sorry interesting as I can

A long time ago, there was a monster that bore nothing but malice and destruction. He ravaged the lands, spilling innocent blood everywhere he went. He was unstoppable, conquering almost all Creations in the world. Then, a group of Living Objects and Creations stood in defiance against it. In those moments, war broke and they lay broken and scared until a creation with nothing but his brute strength killed the indestructible monster. Peace came back and the lives of the world were once again normal.

She closed the book, sighing in frustration as the book was thrown at the bookcase. Amazingly, the book slipped right into the shelf where it belonged, just like magic. She sat in her office alone, staring blankly into the wall. Tears swell in her eyes as she combs her hair with both her hands, stopping at the top of her head. Silently, she cried in the darkness alone with nothing but the roar of the fire on the fireplace. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and opened the door.

"Post card for Nova the Crystal Maiden…" the words died as the post wolf glanced up and down the Creation before him. Nova blinked multiple times, her arms shielding her eyes from the hash light. The Crystal Maiden was a complete mess; her old sleeveless clothing was crumpled and dirty while her hair was in complete disarray. Nova coughed, snapping the Creation wolf back to attention. He hand her an envelope.

"Thanks" Nova said, taking the letter. The wolf covered his nose and ran away from the library with his tail between the legs. Nova stared in confusion, shrugging the situation off and return to the darkness of her Library. At her office, she took her letter opener and inspected the documents. However, Nova looked at the paper knife in hand as she stared into the shinning metal, lost in thought.

"Nova!" a voice yelled from the Office. Nova was carrying a few books at the time and was startled, falling down with the books landing on her head. She rubbed the sore spot and made her way to her master.

"Coming, sir!" Upon entering the Office, books were flying wildly around the room, finding their way to their rightful spot. The master himself was at his desk, holding some papers on his hands. A closer look can reveal that it was a bundle of letters and a package.

"Nova, I told you could call me by name." The man said, he wasn't much built but he was fit enough. The Crystal Maiden ducked her head in embarrassment but ignored the feeling and ran up to her Creator.

"You wanted to see me, Robin?" Robin smiled, giving her a letter with the package.

"…for you." Nova raised an eyebrow. Who would send her anything? She was having trouble opening them, causing Robin to chuckle.

"Here Nova, let's use this." Robin took a rather sharp knife from his pencil case. Robin slit a letter open with the knife, showing Nova how to operate the letter opener. Taking the knife from Robin and mirroring his steps. The letter contains a card with big bright letters saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

Nova smiled at the memory, a tear running down her cheek. Wiping that away, she return her attention to the papers in her hands. In bright multicolored letters, it said "JOIN US AT FREDDY'S". An invitation was also attached, stating that Freddy's crew was celebrating the anniversary of their restaurant. Nova smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again, hugging the piece of paper. However, sniffing around, Nova smelled something stinky. Nova examined herself, staring at her unwashed clothing. Maybe a change of attire is needed.

The bell rang loudly, signalling the entrance of a new batch of customers. The noise of humans, chatting or eating is heard as the woman step through the front door. One glance and you know she isn't from around the neighborhood. She moved forward, seemingly floating toward the main stage. She wore a long dark blue cloak, highlighted with golden thread over a blue color shirt dress made out of silk while her arms were covered by white evening gloves. A very fancy attire overall to come to a Pizzeria. She even attracted a few males, whistling at her. The mothers quickly shield their children's eyes, pulling the little ones away from the woman.

Freddy and the gang were unaware of her present as she neared Freddy. The hulking humanoid bear startled a bit when he turned around, facing her. He tipped his hat to her in greetings.

"What may I do for you, Madam?" Freddy asked, his voice still the same as she last remember. The woman gave Freddy her invitation, surprising him as he looked back at her.

"Welcome back, Nova. You changed a lot from the last time we saw you." Nova nodded, to the big bear. Freddy led the Crystal Maiden to the back where chairs lay for anyone to sit. Jeremy Fitzgerald was there too, now a young man with a little bit of stubble showing. Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the restaurant stood next to Jeremy. The greying of his hair was the only clue of his age. Nova walked to the front of the ceremony, where thirteen full body paintings stood in remembrance of those who died in the War Between Universes.

On the far left of the room stood a red dragon with the name Vryn, smiling warmly to whoever was looking at the painting. There weren't any photos of the people who fought with them during the war. Nova had to paint them from memory. Although, the painting was nice it wasn't as good as her Creator's work.

Next to the dragon is a wolf with the name Sam. The paint looked water, making the fur on the wolf look silver in colour that shone bright in the sun. Sam's striking diamond blue eyes were a very good contrast to the silver-ish fur on the face. He face was stuck in an eternal grimace when the introducing himself for the first time. Sam wore an unbuttoned lab coat with white pants and finger less gloves to finish the outfit. Nova didn't have many memories of Sam and they didn't interact with each other. Another regret Nova will suffer.

Beside Sam were another Creation Nova and the FNAF Crew met. The name Thanatos was written gold below the portrait of the humanoid crow Creation. The feathery body was covered in inky tattoo while his wings were bathed in a bluish glow. Thanatos was a bright young man, willing to help and support his friends and kept them from death's door. However, a simple mistake led to the poor bird's demise.

Of course, following the leader is the second in command, Moirai. The girl's short straight hair was darker than the night. Moirai's face shown confusion as it was the time Nova asked the girl to read Foxy's aura. The girl simply couldn't do that because of Foxy's unknown Creation ability. Under Moirai's feet was a pool of darkness that produced tendrils that were under the girl's control. She wore a dress that ended at her knees, a ribbon tied at her small torso.

Next was Alaska, the girl was staring really hard into the observer's eye while her full lips were in a tight line. Alaska's fox ears stood up alert for any trouble and in battle mode. She wore a fluffy jacket that kept her warm during the cold nights with sweat pants and snow boots. She was a sexy looking woman but don't let all her glamour fool you. She can kick ass.

The painting that sat next to the middle looked similar to that of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland, spotting a smiling Cheshire cat looking mischievously to the onlooker. The speedy cat was the first Creation to die. The cat's white fur was so fluffy that the black lightning bolt on his side was barely seen. Max was floating in mid-air with his black paws were cross over one another. Nova knew very little of him as well but she honour him for fighting in the War.

On the far right was the painting of Kyoto, a Japanese looking woman holding a Japanese umbrella with a white face with snow white hair tied into Shimada hairstyle. She wore a Kimono dress with flower designs decorating it. A small length of fabric was tied around her waist. The eyes were the most difficult to paint as Nova colored the right eye green and the left eye purple. Nova only knew her for a day but it was enough to witness her power as a "Blood Shifter".

Moving her eyes to the left, Nova saw Jason the Sapphire Coyote. Jason was another speedy Creation, almost rivaling Max. However, in a fight, Jason would fall short end of the stick. While Jason can regenerate his health compared to Max, Jason is unconscious and defenseless when doing so.

Incoming Jason's sister, Angelina or Lauren the Dream Wolf. She was a half wolf half human girl with the ability to shape shift into a wolf. In her human form, she stood straight with wolf ears poking from her white hair that was tied into a high ponytail and electric blue eyes. She relied on her brute strength in fights while using her Creation ability against other Creation. However, this ability can also backfire as her brother and allied Creation are rendered defenseless. Moreover, the wolf had save Nova and her friends once and they were grateful.

Continuing on was the painting of an angel. Talaya's braided, blonde hair made the whole angel look complete her wings were open, giving the impression she was taking flight. Talaya wore armor fit for battle with her shield on her light arm and sword in her right hand. A smile gave her the sense of a guardian feeling to the onlookers but make her mad and your worst nightmare comes to life.

Next was Mercedes, which weirdly reminded Toy Bonnie of a car. The human Creation wore a bright blue jacket with white dirty shirt underneath with matching blue jeans and boots with a pair of blue gloves while her dark, long hair was tied in a high ponytail. Mercedes' beautiful young face was ruined with a huge scar on her face, running along the right side of her forehead to the other end of her face, near the left earlobe.

The second last painting of a large grey werewolf, named Alpha, snarling menacingly at the observer. The arms at his sides, ready to strike his victim and shred them apart. He wore black pants with golden earrings and bracelets. The wolf was annoying at most but the reason why still remained a mystery. Was it because of some dark past? Or it was just because he was a jerk?

Finally, the final painting stood at the center of the line was of a fox with an eye patch covering his right eye. Foxy's golden eye seems to glow and stood out among the intense red that is his fur. He wore brown pants that ended at his knees with his small punches on his left hip. A purple cloth was warped around his waist decorated with stars on it. To the observer, Foxy's gave a warm smile, feeling Foxy's friendliness as waved back with his only gloved hand.

Nova produce an illusion of flowers to appear in front of each painting, each flower representing the person. Vyrn had a white daisy in a vase near his painting, Sam had a purple hibiscus flower . Thanatos' received a blue lotus. Moirai was decorated with Marigold flowers. Alaska got white roses in a basket. Max's got a pot of Zinnias. Alpha got a gladiolus flower. Mercedes had a potted lily. Talaya painting was covered with pink peonies. Angelina or Lauren had a blue rose on the base. Jason was given a poppy flower. A vine started to grow from the base of Kyoto's painting with white chrysanthemum growing around it.

The door behind Nova opened, revealing a shadowy figure of a muscular person. When Nova turned around, she was greeted with the sight of Antonio. He smiled smugly at the surprised face that was on Nova.

"Didn't think you're going to see me again, huh?" the big tiger replied.

Nova snapped back to attention, shaking her head in the process. She went up to him and shook his hand.

"How did you get here?"

" The Baron helped me." Nova shivered at the mention of the Baron. She was careful though, covering her shiver with an illusion. The Tiger and Crystal Maiden sat down and chat together, unaware of the woman standing next to Jeremy. She wore a buttoned white shirt and knee high skirt with shoes and socks. A bag can be seen on the seat next to her as she lean on her boyfriend. The boyfriend in question was taller than most people. Additionally, the boy was very muscular, wearing sleeveless shirt and pants that show off his physique.

The girl whispered to her boyfriend, walking away and making her way to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Jeremy was talking to Mr. Fazbear.

"So you're telling me, in another universe that you visited. There was an accident with your daughter." She entered the bathroom, slipping a bit on the wet floor.

"She was the victim of the Bit of '87." The girl giggled, getting an idea while slowly sliding to one side.

"WHAT?!" The yell got the attention of everyone in the room, including the girl in the bathroom. Nova and Antonio pretended to have a conversation while listening to the two men. The girl slipped and fell on her butt.

"The Purple Man held her while the biter was trying to help her." Antonio just stared at Nova for assistance as the Crystal Maiden concentrate in thought. The girl found a small door under the bathroom sink, stirring her curiosity. She went to open the door.

"Who was the biter?" A bright light shone through the door, blinding the girl as she shielded her eyes. Nova listened carefully for what was said next. The girl's eyes widen in delight at what she found.

"…Foxy." Shocked, Mr. Fazbear sat down with the thought of his creation biting a kid. The kid came out of the bathroom a little worse for wear than when she first when in. She held a white shining pearl for her father to see.

"Look, Daddy! Look what I found." The girl yelled not noticing the look Mr. Fazbear was giving her. The pearl gleamed in the low amount of light in the room. Nova stared in confusion of the finding, consider ignoring the girl. However, Antonio stare got her interested. She grabbed the bigger Creation and walked to the front of the shop. There were less people now but enough for them to have a conversation while being masked by the crowd.

"What was that?" Antonio took a second before smiling smugly at Nova. This Creation with the ability to know thing everything, doesn't know about the artifact. However, Nova just waited patiently for the tiger to take in the glory.

"That was Scott's Pearl" The girl skipped to the front of the ceremony while her father continued to talk about the alternative universe. The Pearl started to spin in mid-air as she stared at the object in fascination. The pearl shattered into 13 of pieces, scattering across the paintings. The pieces were transported to the location of the dead Creations.

"What is Scott's Pearl?" Nova asked as the Creation did not notice the Pearl shard to enter Foxy's chest. The lump of gold that sat where Foxy's heart would be, merged together with the pearl shard. This was happening to all the other shards with the dead Creation. In that moment, Foxy's heart shimmered with life energy.

"This Pearl was created by the Ultimate Creation used to restore things that were lost." Nova thought about the phase for a moment. Where had she heard of it before? Suddenly, a loud inhuman scream was heard as the curtains to Pirate Cove fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you're excited as I am for the reunion of the OCs. I have a plan up in my mind so feel free to give me your feedback on the chapters. Do not be afraid to give me bad reviews. It will help me improve. As for Insanity21, thank you for being my first reviewer and those who are following me. I hope to bring you more chapters in the future.

Deep underground, under the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Restaurant were four animatronics. These weren't any normal animatronics. They were specially made, built to bring joy and happiness. However, they had an accident in the past. A loud shriek awoke two of the sleeping beauties. The Fox and The Bear turned into flesh and blood on their podiums, looking around for the source of the ruckus.

"What was that?" The Fox said, scanning the area with her eyes. The Bear giggled quietly to herself. The rabbit puppet on The Bear's right hand sprang to life, looking at The Fox.

"Sounded a lot like you, Funtime Foxy" The Bear laugh intensified as Funtime Foxy glared daggers at The Bear, her face opening and closing according to her emotions: Embarrassment, Anger and Jealousy.

"Hey!" Funtime Foxy yelled as The Bear bulldozed the poor Creation, stomped on under the heavy weight. Funtime Foxy peeled herself off the ground, stretching her body to relieve the pain on her body.

"It sounds like it's coming from the surface" The Bear said, turning back to Funtime Foxy. In annoyance, Funtime Foxy grabbed the rabbit puppet from The Bear and threw him up the vents. The puppet landed with a thud as he looked around. The rabbit began to crawl upwards towards the commotion on the surface.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" The Pirate Fox screamed, holding his chest where his heart was. The crowd stood in shock. No one there moved in case what they were seeing was just a hallucination. A hallucination they didn't want it to end. Foxy's eye scanned the crowd's shocked faces until he landed on a familiar face. Nova stared into the golden eye she thought she never got to see again. A child from the crowd cautiously approached the Fox Animatronic. Foxy's fur was a bit matted and unkempt as if he just came back from war. The child stumbled a little as he walked, falling forward. Foxy caught him with his only gloved hand glancing worryingly at him. The mother quickly rushed forward, smoothing the child as he cried. Nova noticed Foxy's shoulder as he stood. In the past, Moirai threw a chunk of earth, removing his entire arm. It was replaced but there wasn't any fur to cover the arm. Now, Foxy's arm is fully healed.

A shadow loomed over Nova as she was thinking. Nova snapped back to attention when she heard a cough. She stared sheepishly back at the Pirate Fox. The foxy stared down onto nova in worry, shifting his glance between Antonio and Nova.

"Ye l'right there? Keeping da eyes o'en any lon'er and ye might lose them." Foxy said with a worried expression on his furry face. Nova shook her head, laughing silently at the old memory. Foxy laid his hand on Nova's head, rubbing her head in affection. Nova also noticed that his hand felt soft and gentle rather than the hard metal endoskeleton.

Wasn't Foxy stuck in his animatronic form? Nova thought as the girl with the pearl ran out of the back room and yell at the top of her lungs.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY PEARL?"

 **MEANWHILE**

In another universe, a village was running like any normal everyday routine. However, one of the houses contained a doctor, a fox and a cat. The man lead the two anthros to the exit of his house.

"Thank you again, Remy" The Cat replied, shaking his hand with both of her tiny ones. The Fox smiled warmly at his mate. He frowned at the thought of his other self. After the battle, they mysteriously disappeared out of nowhere, without a trace. He wondered how they were doing after all these years. Were they still in war? Fighting a battle across universes against an unknown enemy.

"Foxy?" The Cat called after her fiance, watching him wondering about the beings that look like their friends. The Cat hugged Foxy, giving him some comfort as he recalled the powers his other friends and allies demonstrated especially, the little girl in black.

"Thank you Mary" Foxy smiled warmly, rubbing the girl's head in affection with his only gloved hand. Suddenly, a small earthquake shook the house as Remy kept and cleaned his apparatus. A portal appeared in the centre of the small village. Five shards were spit out of the white portal as they flew toward their destination. Foxy rushed out of the house but immediately ducked to dodge the incoming projectile.

The Shard landed on the vertical sword resting on his back. There was a sparkle and then an explosion. However, there was no heat or fire just bright light, blinding everyone. Then, a great darkness erupted from Foxy's claymore. The fox himself was unconscious, leaving him vulnerable to the void's attacks.

Mary in a stage of panic grabbed the claymore and threw it away. The corrupted spirits of the haunted sword screamed and howled in pain as two objects were pulled from its depths. A beheaded body and a head appeared out of the darkness. They reassembled back together, creating one body. Slowly, Moirai comes back to life.

Somewhere in the mountains, a wall of Onyx was cracking, building a new body, forming an angel with the head of a crow. From rumble turn to flesh, Thanatos was reborn. Similarly, nearby from Sapphire was Jason the Coyote. Screams were heard as Angelina or Lauren the Dream Wolf was rebuilt with the dreams of children from the village. Finally, in a house was a basket filled with balls of yarn was moving on their own. Slowly, Kyoto the Japanese Doll was being reconstructed.

Moirai open her eyes, looking around the world she woke up in. On her right was Mary, trying to wake Foxy. On her left was Remy's house with said man staring at the Creation in question. The Creation seemed older than Remy first met her. She wore a similar dress before she died but this dress hugged her body, showing her curves. Black ribbons were tied on her wrist with black Marigold flowers. She wore high heels that are as sharp as a knife. Suddenly, horrible memories flashed behind her eyes and flooding her body with emotions. The fight between Nightmares, the death of her most loved one and her tantrum. She curled into herself, crying softly as the void around her feet visibly shook with her emotions: Sadness and Depression. However, Moirai remembered to breathe constantly to keep her power from going out of control. She already release her fury, she doesn't need to do it again.

Thanatos opened his eyes but quickly shut his eyes again as the hash light bare down on him. He tried again, slowly this time. He sat up, looking at his surroundings as he held his head in his hands when an incoming headache assaulted his mind. Flashes of memories appear before him. Two mini guns, thousands of bullets hitting him, pain and Moirai's devastated look on her face. Moirai?... MOIRAI! Thanatos stood on his two feet, looking for the nearest way to the village. The only thing on his mind was his charge, his girl. Thanatos was so focused on Moirai that he didn't notice his appearance changed as well. Thanatos' body was stockier, showing broad shoulders and a muscular physique. He wasn't over the top on muscle but you wouldn't want to mess with a person that looked like he could win in a fight.

However, Thanatos failed to notice the present of Jason the Sapphire Coyote. Jason yawned loudly, gaining the attention of the crow. They stared at each other, trying to recognise the other. The Coyote also had under gone through several changes as he became lanky with legs that look like he can run for miles. Suddenly, Jason collapse to the ground, whining in fear as he held his head with both of his paws. Thanatos rushed to his side, already using his healing abilities but it was just accelerated the recovery process of regaining his memories.

Back at the village, Angelina ran out the door of a random house in her human form with her tail between her legs. She panted as the inhabitants slammed the door shut behind her. Angelina already went through the painful experience of her death. The humanoid wolf wondered to the river, cupping her hands to drink. As she drank, she noticed that she changed as well. She wore a hooded cloak, covering her wolf ears from public view. The shirt and pants were loosely worn on her body, allowing her free movement if she were in need to run. Angelina's hair was tied in a high ponytail, with a few strands beaded and braided that gave a tribal feeling to her. Boots protected her feet as she stood at the edge of the river bank.

Kyoto was the last Creation to be revived as it took some time to weave her body. She still wore a Kimono except this one was plain white. The long cloth that ties around her waist is coloured red. Kyoto's hair remained the same with an addition of a headdress that was designed to look like a dragon. Kyoto silently exited the house she was resurrected from, holding her Japanese umbrella to protect herself from the rain. She walked gracefully toward the riverbank where Angelina sat. Kyoto held her umbrella to protect both herself and Angelina from the rain.

Looking upward, Angelina was surprised to see Kyoto. Surprised turned to anger as she remembered she and her brother's death. Kyoto held her hands in surrender as Angelina stood with her claws on Kyoto's neck. Angelina growled loudly with her face in a snarl. However, Kyoto remained calm, looking at Angelina in understanding, for understanding as the humanoid wolf search for any malice in the doll's eyes. Once she was satisfied, the angry wolf lowered her hands but kept her eyes one her.

Kyoto smiled in thanks and remained silent, watching the rain fall. The Creations heard crying sounding a little farther ahead. Angelina let Kyoto take the lead, watching Kyoto as they entered a clearing where three figures lay on the ground. Kyoto and Angelina quickly recognized them as Cap'n Foxy, Mary and Moirai. They rushed forward with concern written all over their faces. At the same time, Thanatos landed next to Moirai as Jason speedily ran to his sister's side. The Creations carried Cap'n Foxy inside while Thanatos comforted Moirai followed by a sobbing Mary.

In the same universe, in the both of the deepest ocean lay two decaying mechanical bodies that was Sam the Silver Wolf and Alpha the Mechanical Wolf. Suddenly, the eyes of the two dead Creations started to glow in the dark a menacing red as they shook the waters. The mechanical bodies turn to flesh as they struggled to swim to the surface. The wolves' head broke the surface, taking large gulps of breathes and coughing a few times.

"Where are we?" Alpha growled, looking at the horizon. The sun was setting and it will soon be night and there wasn't any land nearby.

"Don't look at me." Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders as he looked for a direction to swim.

"You're the only one here that I am talking to" Alpha grumbled, folding his arm and glaring at Sam

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam huffed as he raised his arms above his head. Alpha sighed and drove back under water, leaving poor Sam alone. Suddenly, something rose from the depths underneath Sam. It started moving forward as Sam sat dumbfounded, looking around for the answer. Alpha smirked at Sam's confusion, sniffing the air for any familiar scent to follow.

In another universe, lay the remaining dead Creations. Red mystical magic circled a certain spot of an alley way, forming a body while at the same time a cat doll nearby grew in size. Crystalized diamonds grew from the pearl shard, also forming a body. The temperature around the alley began to drop, forming ice to erupt from the ground to slowly carve itself into a body.

The Creations blinked in confusion, looking at each other for answers. Vryn with his ability to become invisible and create portals, thought about opening one to find their other companions. Vryn voiced his thought to the others, noticing their appearance had changed. Alaska wore a furry hat that protects her head from the cold her hair flowing down from the woolly hat with her fox ears poking out from the sides. The jacket has been replaced with a fluffy coat of white fur. Alaska's pants consist of black jumpers, allowing her to jump around. Max looks the same. Talaya's armor changed significantly, spotting golden armor that glistens in the sun. The sword in her hand looks refined with diamonds on the hilt and runic symbols on the blade. The shield also had a diamond on the centre of the circle, reflecting light off it.

Vryn noted that he was staring down on his allies while they looked up with a little shook on their faces. Vryn stood coming face to face with the 3 floor of the building where Hanon sat, watching the battle against Foxy the Pirate Fox. Vryn was 13 feet high, standing on two legs with his scales shining brightly from the sun. The diamond claws on his hands looked sharp and ready to slice. Most noteworthy was the huge set of wings on his back. Vryn had a flat stomach, his scale forming a six pack abs. From his ally's point of view, Vryn looked like a very big dragon.

Vryn placed his claws on the wall, slowly pulling them apart to create the portal. Bright light surged as a white circle appear big enough for everyone to enter. One by one, they entered the portal with Max and Alaska the last ones to go through. Max did a running start and blurred pass Alaska and into the portal. At the edge of entering the portal, Alaska took her last glance at her world saying good bye as she went on the journey for a new one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girl that can wield Scott's Pearl blended over the table, searching the object that unbeknownst to everyone, had scattered across the universes and revived the dead Creations that fought in the War Between Universes. The unnamed teenage girl stood from her spot, looking around the empty restaurant. It was now night time in the city as the lights in the apartments one by one vanished into darkness.

In the backstage, the animatronics were gathered where the painted portraits stood on their stands. Nova and Antonio had finished explaining how Foxy was able to be revived. The animatronics had smiles on their faces, some of them were even crying. They peek though the doorway, watching the girl who can wield the Pearl.

Suddenly, the windows started to glow brightly as a portal opened outside the restaurant. Nova, Antonio and the Crew stood quiet for a few second before registering what just happened. The girl ran to the window, pulling the curtain back to peek outside. The girl's eyes sparkle with interest and amazement at the scene before her.

"Not again!" Toy Bonnie moaned, rushing with everyone outside and prepared themselves for the worse. A 13 feet tall circle of white floated a few feet above the ground as four silhouettes appear to step out. The biggest one was as big as the portal itself. Soon the portal closed as these four figures stood at their spot, looking around the area. Nova readied her powers in case of a fight. From the shapes of the silhouettes, there was a muscular dragon with huge wings and sharp horns and claws, a 5'4 feet tall beast with eyes and fangs that glow in the dark and two shadowy figures that appear to be female.

One of them appear to be wearing armor, lift its shield which seems to reflect light and illuminating the path in front of them for everyone to see. Hidden in the shadows, the Fazbear crew was shocked to see their long dead friends. Talanya and Max stared on with interest in their eyes as Vyrn and Alaska scan the area for their friends

"Vyrn, are you sure our companions are here?" Alaska asked, looking to the now magnificent looking dragon.

"I'm pretty sure." Vyrn replied, his booming voice echoed. Max, Talanya and Alaska covered their ears to protect their eardrums from bursting. Vyrn covered his mouth with a hand, not used to his new body and voice yet. Alaska produced a clear orb of ice and placed it in front of the beam of light coming from Talanya's shield. It illuminated the area, revealing their companions but it also cause the sleeping people in the buildings nearby to have nightmares.

Screams emitted from children and adults alike as their nightmares come to life. Talanya snuffed out her light while Alaska melted her ice orb. The looks on their faces were of horror as a few windows break open, showing monster dropping down toward Talanya. Everyone dropped into their battle stances, a foot in front of the other, and ready for a battle.

However, the living nightmares stood in front of the four formally dead Creations, seemingly waiting for a command. Talanya stared into their hollow, lifeless eyes. It was like they didn't have a brain. Talanya soon realized and started to laugh heartily. With a flick of her wrist, the Nightmares vanished into thin air. With the threat gone, everyone relaxed and went to greet their old friends.

Talanya lifted the lit of her helmet up to greet her friends but the cover slide back down, blocking the view of her eyes. With a huff of annoyance, Talanya removed the helmet from her head and flipped her hair out of her hair. Vyrn smiled down at his friend, scratching the back of his head as the animatronics looked up at him in wonder and amazement. Alaska was ten times more beautiful than the last time anyone saw her. When Vyrn and Max were revived, they didn't look at her properly. However, now that they were having a good look at her, the males stared a little too long at her.

Alaska noticed this and sighed as they stared hungrily. As soon as the other females noticed, they immediately started to slap them back into reality. Surprisingly, Foxy noticed this and walked over to the ice fox. Alaska looked up at the crimson fox in nervousness as he stared neutrally, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hehehe, can I help you?" Foxy noticed Alaska's nervousness and dropped the act, looking at her in concern. He signalled for her to follow him into a private area to talk. In the bathroom, Foxy turned the faucets to cover their voices. Soon, Alaska explained to Foxy the reason men lust over her. As she explains, a flashback occurred in her mind.

A young man sat in his workshop, looking at his ice sculpture in thought. The man was tasked to create a sculpture shaped like a woman out of ice for a dinner party. He decided to add a little of his inspiration into it. The first thing he thought of was the white fox. He knew he has a liking for foxes to an unhealthy point but he would be lying to himself if he doesn't add uniqueness into his work.

When someone has such a strong desire for something, it is called lust and this was how Alaska was born. It is also the reason why every male who looked at her at least has lusted over her once. She was made with lust, so she will leave some mark on her viewers.

Foxy nodded in understanding but realized another loophole. Why wasn't he affected? Foxy turned the tap off and exited the bathroom with Alaska behind her. Everyone was seated at the main party room. Vyrn was on all fours with his head close to the window, staring at everyone enjoying themselves. BB talked with the crimson dragon, interested on how he got so huge. Max, surprisingly was able to enter the restaurant even with his size. The cat floated lazily near the ceiling, watching Talanya talking to Nova and Antonio. Alaska thanked Foxy, quickly and silently moving from the shadows to Max.

The Cat turn toward The Fox with the same thought in their mind, where were Thanatos and Moirai? The leader and assistance in their little group were not here. Max was about to suggest asking Vyrn to pull them into this universe until he heard noise coming from the ventilation system. It was night time, where was the night security guard?

 ** _MEANWHILE_**

The new security guard snooze the night away as the bunny puppet crawled out of the ventilation system. Its eyes scan the room, the pupils expanding and contracting to adjust the light it is receiving. Funtime Foxy stare into Funtime Freddy's eyeballs, watching the Bonnie puppet explore the Pizzeria.

Funtime Foxy bended the leg of Funtime Freddy in an awkward angle, controlling the puppet rabbit to crawl towards the main party room. The puppet rabbit hid itself behind the door to spy on the Fazbear Crew. Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were surprised to see the other Creations talking with their rivals.

Green with envy, Funtime Foxy was jealous that their counterparts had friends, which they get to socialize and get to interact with while she sat in the pit that she and her family were left to decay in. In a fit of rage, Funtime Foxy pushed Funtime Freddy onto the floor. She stormed off into the darkness of the facility to who knows where, leaving the poor bear on the floor.

Funtime Freddy lay on the ground in pain at the damage that was done to her. The bones were broken and bended into impossible shapes and angles. If she wasn't a Creation, she would have died. The puppet rabbit on the surface continued to stare indifferently into the main party room.

Unbeknownst to Talanya's knowledge, a Creation was born that night that to Alaska and her power. A young teenager dreamt of his favourite game until power surged into his mind. The boy screamed in pain, holding his head as he slowly but surely died. In his place loomed a tall, muscular beast with menacing red eyes that glow in the dark. Red veins appear on its body as lava pulse through him for blood. Fire and a bit of lava saliva drool landed on the carpet, burning holes into the floor.

In another universe, Foxy lay on the bed as Mary dipped a piece of cloth into a bowl of warm water and wiping said cloth on the fox's forehead. Thanatos had fully healed Captain Foxy with his creation powers. However, Mary insisted that Remy took a look at Captain Foxy to be safe that he is truly safe. Captain Foxy appreciated the care but he was also a pirate.

"Mary" Captain Foxy used his only gloved hand and grabbed Mary's wrist. He sat up, looking deeply into her eyes like he is begging her to drop this and let them sail the seven seas again. Mary shook her head and pushed the captain back down on the bed. Captain Foxy grumbled, glaring at the one who cause Mary to worry about him this much.

Moirai, the Obsidian Human Girl sat on Thanatos' lap quietly her head hung down in shame. Thanatos had tried everything to get the girl to talk but she just lean on him with her hair covering her eyes. If this was a horror show, Moirai perfectly looked like a possessed girl that sits at the end of the hall waiting for you to look away and jump scare you. Kyoto stood near Remy as the doctor sat opposite of Mary, looking the fox once over and the file in his hand. Jason and Angelina stood a little farther away, watching the Japanese Doll closely.

"Com'on, sis. Give her a chance." The coyote whispered to the wolf. How are they related in the first place is all but a mystery. The wolf shook her head, watching Kyoto carefully. The Japanese Doll took the bowl of water and cloth to the sink, rinsing the bowl and hanging the towel dry on the cloth string outside the house. You can see Kyoto's movements as she seemed to glide across the room to her destination.

While Kyoto hung the towel, humming a small tune, she noticed that the villagers were watching her. Feeling uncomfortable from the awkward stares, Kyoto was about to leave until she heard a sound. The beat was constantly on a rhythm. Kyoto turn her head toward the sound, scanning the mass as her eyes turned red.

Kyoto's vision had turned black with red dots blinking in front of her. Most of the dots were blinking at the same rate. However, there was one red dot that was blinking at a faster speed. Kyoto started walking toward that dot, the chime of a heartbeat ringing in her ears.

Thanatos kneeled in front of Moirai, holding her head with both of his clawed hands. He rubbed a tear away from her eyes, startling the girl into attention. The feeling was so familiar that it made Moirai thought she alive. Looking up, Moirai stared into the smiling face of Thanatos. Moirai wide eyes could not believe what she was seeing, her hand reaching to his face and touching, feeling the feathers on his skin.

Didn't they die? Is this heaven? No, as Moirai took in her surroundings. Jason and Angelina noticed this, glad that the girl was back. They needed to get back to their friends. Moirai stood up from her seat, holding Thanatos' hand as the shadows under her feet release a wave of darkness.

Kyoto knocked on the door of a random house. The windows were dark as if no one was home. A little girl walking pass, stopped in her track as she noticed Kyoto. The girl walked to toward the house where Kyoto stood. The girl knocked on the door but was surprised that the door was unlocked. The scene before them scared the girl, making her scream in horror. This cause Kyoto to snapped out of her trance. She covered her mouth in shock and grabbed the girl, running with her in her arms as a demon chased after them.

Moirai's wave of darkness rebounded back to her, causing her to shake out of habit. Moirai made her way to the door, out of the house. Thanatos stayed inside the house, watching her stood in front of said house. Jason and Angelina were confused until the ground started to rumble. Kyoto ran from the street on Moirai's right. A shadow of a man emerged behind her, gaining distance on her. Moirai's pool of darkness produced her tentacles, launching them to the demon. They wrapped around the demon, stopping the pursuit of the demon.

The shadows around the demon began to slowly descend from its head. Moirai's tentacle was slowly sucking the darkness, the power from the demon away from its body. The demon suddenly started to fade away, disappearing into nothingness. Kyoto looked down to the child in her arms. She trembled in fear as she covered her eyes. Kyoto tried to smooth the girl, patting her back as Moirai, Thanatos, Jason and Angelina walked to the Japanese doll.

"Kyoto, are you alright?" Thanatos asked, scanning her up and down to check for injuries. Jason helped Kyoto up as Moirai stared down into her void.

"I'm fine" Kyoto answered, comforting the girl in her arms. An old woman walked to Kyoto, yelling in an unknown language. The girl jumped from Kyoto's arms, running to the old woman crying into the old woman's clothes. The woman signed and guided the girl back home.

"Where were you, Kyoto?" Angelina yelled.

"I thought I saw and heard something, so I went to investigate." Kyoto sheepishly replied.

"What was that thing?" Jason asked, kicking the corpse. When Jason's foot made contact with it, the corpse exploded and Jason had to jump back to avoid getting dark matter on him. As the others pounder on the mystery, Thanatos was talking to Moirai.

"When were you able to do that, Moirai?" The girl shrugged, not knowing the answer herself. Kyoto explained her experience with her vision as well. The Creations thought over the new events that happened recently. Could they be gaining new powers?

Curious, Moirai placed her hand on the wall of Remy's house, summoning a portal. She produced tentacles that launch themselves into the swirling mass of darkness. Noticing this, Thanatos quickly pushed the others back a good distance away from her.

In the same universe, Alpha and Sam stared at the rising sun. They had swum for the whole night and there was still no sight of land anywhere. Alpha stopped swimming for a moment, tired and needed to recharge. Underneath the duo, Moirai's portal opened and spiral that her tentacles reach out and wrapped around the wolves.

Alpha and Sam struggled, not knowing whose tentacle it belonged to. They were dragged down into the ocean and through the portal. Alpha's huge body landed in front of Moirai with a loud thud, shattering the earth beneath him. Sam groaned, looking up to see Moirai, Thanatos, Kyoto, Jason and Angelina rushing to help them. Thanatos was already healing them as their tiredness left their bodies.

Alpha shifted back to his werewolf form, moving the gears and body parts to their positions. Alpha growled menacingly at Kyoto, Jason and Angelina, moving Moirai and Thanatos behind the wolves. The two haven't met them yet and so Alpha being the untrusting Creation he was couldn't help but be protective of himself and the people he knew and trusted. Kyoto and Jason backed away as Angelina stepped in front of them, protecting them.

They stare at each other, Angelina recognizing Alpha and Sam as the Nightmares they were turned into while Alpha noticed the similarities between himself and Angelina. The names both started with the letter A, they are both mistrustful of others and only trust and protect themselves and the people they know.

Moirai stomped her feet on the ground in frustration and walked in between the wolves. The girl stared between the two, her hands on her hips. She suggested that she opened a portal for them to travel to their other companions. Before they left, Mary, Captain Foxy and Remy approached the Creation, each carrying a gift.

Captain Foxy was a little guilt ridden after killing Moirai but he did not regret protecting the alternative version of his friends. As a gift, he wanted Moirai to never have to experience Thanatos' death again. He gave Thanatos a katana sword, wrapped in cloth and in a makeshift sling for Thanatos to carry the sword on his back.

To Moirai, Remy heard of Void Attack and the nature of said attacks. As a gift, Remy gave Moirai a box of charms that can help her increase her destructive force while protecting herself from knockbacks and any other attacks that can disturb her control of her tentacles.

Kyoto received a paper lantern. The lantern glowed softly, lighting a small area around Kyoto. She doesn't know what power a lantern has but she honours Remy as he was a good host to her when she landed in this strange land. Kyoto bowed to Remy as they say their good byes.

Jason got himself a new pair of shoes. The shoes were obviously brand new which fitted his feet perfectly. The shoes looked like any normal pair of sneakers with an addition of lightning strikes on the sides.

Angelina received a dream catcher which is ironic because she is made out of pure dreams. She had to ask for a bag to keep it in. Alpha got himself a necklace with a fang or talon securely tied on it. Sam received a pocket watch that according to Remy, belonged to his great grandfather.

Thanking them for the gifts, Moirai proceeded to create the portal. She expanded the void under her feet, letting them swirl and spiral around her. The Creation began to sink into the portal. After a few second, the Creations were gone and the portal disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N** : Chapter 4 is here and get excited everyone. This chapter will get introduced to a new character, an OC submitted to me by PM. Thank you STRIKER ENERGY for allowing me the use of your OC.

The sun rises in the city that located the restaurant "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" as the citizens and people wake up and run their usually course. However, the sound of sirens polluted the air as ambulance and police cruiser drove through town.

"Hey Marionette, have you heard?" TB said, peeking into the puppet's present box. An elderly couple stood to the side as paramedics carried a dead body into the van. Police officers spoke to the parents the best way possible to get a statement from them.

"Dead body was found this morning with face frozen in eternal horror. Doctor says death from fear." A news reporter said on the television as the animatronics and Creation stared in interest. The rabbit puppet blankly sat at the corner, listening and watching them. Funtime Freddy was mercifully repaired but her hand remains bare.

A small puddle on the sidewalk in front of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" was black in colour. The "black water" erupts as black goo spread across the pavement. From the darkness, rose 8 Creations: Alpha, Sam, Moirai, Kyoto, Thanatos, Jason and Angelina with a punk rocker. The other Creations gasped as Moirai's tentacles release them. Thanatos was used to traveling with Moirai to other universes but the others never travelled before. Especially, the way they are traveling is by Moirai's void. If it was Vyrn's portals then it would be fine.

The bell from "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" rang loudly as the door opened, greeting the Creations with their old friends. As Moirai was embraced by Nova, Thanatos snickered at the look of confusion Moirai had on her face. Thanatos was ambushed by Alaska and Max with a hug of their own, surprising their leader. A groan attracted the attention of the Creation nearby, coming from the unknown person that landed with them.

The person was female. She wore a clean white shirt and a dark blue jacket over said shirt. Black jeans and spiked black boots that reaches the persons knee with a pair of gloves that were missing the index and middle fingers. The hair was long and dark that was tied into a high ponytail. A dog collar was on her neck that had a metallic ribbon. However, the thing that surprised everyone was the huge scar on this person's face that started on the right side of her forehead and ended near her left earlobe.

"Mercedes?!" Talanya and Alpha smiled at their old companion or rather smirked as Alpha stride to her side, putting an arm over her shoulder. Talanya hugged both Creations, having a little reunion on their own. Everyone entered the restaurant to celebrate the union of Creations. As the party continues, OC and TC took the plates to the kitchen and began to serve the deserts.

"Hey TC, why don't you start preparing the brownie batter?" OC said to the younger Living Object as she wiped her hands clean.

"I'll go get the Ice Cream from the freezers." OC walked to the back of the kitchen where two metallic doors built into the wall. However, the doors were wide open as if someone left it that way. OC huff in annoyance and entered the freezers, searching for the ice cream tub. At the end of the freezer, where the temperature is the lowest and the ice cream is kept, stood a hulking beast on its two legs. OC quickly hid herself behind a thick block of ice, accidentally kicking a box of sausages. The beast turned around, sniffing the air. OC trembled in fear or from the cold, she doesn't know but OC covered her mouth with her wings as the beast growled and grunted.

From the party room, everyone stopped as OC screamed, running out the kitchen. OC ran behind Foxy, shivering in fear as she stared wide-eyed at the kitchen doors. Foxy comforted the chicken, rubbing her back as she stutter gibberish.

"OC! OC, are you alright?"

"What happened, OC?"

"Everyone, please calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Goldie said. A deafening roar bellowed from the kitchen, gaining the attention of Living Objects and Creations alike. Looking at each other, the Creations and Living Objects decided to investigate. With Foxy in the front, he led the Creations towards the freezer doors. Talanya, Alpha, Mercedes and Alaska stood behind him, their weapons at the ready. Well, in the case of Alaska she would have her ice spears in her hand but Foxy's aura was blocking her powers.

Talanya's sword and shield was readily at her side, shielding herself and allies as Foxy's only gloved hand on door's handle and Alaska on the other door's handle. Alpha because of the room being too small for his other bigger forms had to rely on his werewolf form. Alpha wore black, ripped jeans that looked like it tore as Alpha was transforming from human to werewolf. The upper torso was bare, showing off his masculinity to the public.

Looking at each other, Foxy and Alaska nodded to each other before pulling the doors open. The scene before them was shocking, scratches on the wall that look like only sharp claws can do that. The Creations enter the freezer with caution, Talanya and Alaska the only Creation standing at the doors as Alpha, Foxy and Mercedes looked around. Tore metal scarps litter the floor as they explore farther into the area. At the end, lay five tubs of empty ice cream on the floor.

Talanya guarded the doorway into the freezer, looking into her reflection on her helmet as Alaska breathes onto the metallic doors. Mist shot out of Alaska's mouth, freezing the door and surprising Alaska. Red eyes appear behind her, causing her to drop her helmet and ready her weapons. Yells and roars echoed, gaining the attention of the others inside the freezer. They ran to the doorway, seeing Talanya shielding Alaska that was on the floor. Foxy ran to the door with the others behind him. However, the doors shut close behind they could exit and locking them inside.

Outside, Alaska and Talanya watch in fear as they watch a monster approach them. The two Creations shut their eyes, waiting for their demise. After a few seconds, Alaska and Talanya slowly opened their eyes surprised that their not dead. The beast stood in front of them, grunting and growling at them. It seems like it was trying to communicate with them.

Talanya and Alaska widen their eyes, feeling the familiarity of their power radiating from the beast. However, instead of the cold this beast gave off heat waves that could melt her ice and terror leaking off it that it overrides Talanya's control over nightmares. Interestingly, the amount of terror within a creation is defined by the Creator's own fear. The face on the beast was not one of aggression but concern was laced on its face. This wasn't the face of a monster but of a bystander.

Looking at the overall appearance of the beast, it was obviously a creation made by nightmares. Talanya with the control or some manipulation of them, flicked her wristed towards the beast. The beast stumbled back a bit as Alaska and Talanya stood up. The beast coughed, clearing its throat.

"Sorry, are you alright?" The beast was surprised, leaving its jaw wide open and revealing sharp fangs and fire blazing in his mouth. Talanya stared up at the beast as Alaska walked between the two and towards the doors.

"What's your name?" Talanya asked

"I don't know. I wasn't named." The beast replied

"What about Goliath?" Alaska suggest

"The giant Philistine warrior defeated by the young David?" Talanya asked, opening the doors to freezing Creations. Alpha narrowed his eyes at Goliath, growling at him. Mercedes stood hugging herself, trying to warm her body. Icicles hung on her hair and arms, shivering in cold as she tried to walk out.

"Ssstaayy aawwaayyy from tthemm." Mercedes warned, stiffly wobbling towards Goliath. Alpha and Foxy weren't affected before the canines had fur. The two dropped into their battle stances. Alaska and Talanya stepped in front of Goliath, protecting him.

"Guys, wait!"

"It's just a misunderstanding." Alaska said. Foxy kept his face neutral, keeping his eye on Goliath. In the shadows of the kitchen corner was Moirai, watching the scene. Alpha growled and pounced on Goliath. The two had their hands locked, pushing each other. It is known that Alpha is famous for his strength and combat skills. However, both Goliath and Alpha looked like they can lift up the empire state building.

As they continue to wrestle, Goliath seemed to have the upper hand. Alpha was breaking into a sweat as he slides behind. The talon on his necklace glows softly, giving Alpha strength and causing him to grow bigger and taller. They continue to fight until Moirai revealed herself, using her tentacles to separate the two Creations.

"Stop this, he is not a monster." The Obsidian Girl said, glaring at the wolf.

"What are you doing? He scared the chicken."

"I didn't mean too." Goliath apologized, looking embarrassed. At the same time, Alaska and Talanya were dissuading Mercedes to harm Goliath. Foxy was about to stop until he noticed a rabbit puppet on the ground. Foxy scooped down to collect the puppet, wiping the dust away.

MEANWHILE

"Hey! Why can't I see anything?"

"What's going on!" Ballora snapped awake, looking around for the commotion. She bends her knees and leaped forward in a ballerina style jump, landing gracefully on her toes and twirl. She bowed down to see Funtime Freddy on the floor.

"What's the matter, my friend" Funtime Freddy was in distress, sitting motionlessly on the floor. Ballora saw the missing rabbit puppet on her companion's hand and shook her head. _Funtime Foxy did it again, didn't she?_ Ballora thought. Ballora dragged Funtime Freddy to the show stage, putting her down in a comfortable position. With that done, Ballora stood on her stage and shut down.

BACK ON THE SURFACE

The arguments between Creations were going out of hand. Moirai, Alaska and Talanya stood in front of Goliath yelling at Alpha and Mercedes. Foxy sat on the table, inspecting the puppet.

"You can't just judge him!"

"He didn't hurt anyone!"

"You saw the freezer! Imagine that thing loose in town."

"That thing is dangerous!"

"Give him a chance!" The creations were bickering back and forth, endlessly yelling at each other. Foxy glared at the puppet in his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"We can't trust it!"

"Him, it is a he!"

"Yeah, like you understand" Alaska puffed out in anger. Alpha glared at Alaska, growling dangerously at her.

"And who are you to say that?" He asked dangerously.

"I agree will the wolf" Moirai answered back, her eyes were two empty pools of darkness.

"Why you say that?" Thanatos rushed to Moirai, comforting her as best as she can.

"You don't understand" Moirai's answered back, echoing around. Funtime Freddy twitched his head, hearing the sentence. Alaska stood from her seat, staring up into Alpha's eyes.

"Oh, you wanna go!" Alaska challenged, Moirai wrapped a tentacle around Alaska.

"What you think you're doing?!" The rabbit puppet in Foxy's hand twitched in response.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT I BEEN THROUGH!" Funtime Freddy shook violently before shutting down. A short girl in a clown customer raises her head, staring at the downed Funtime Freddy and grin.

"Everyone please remain in your seats, the show is about to begin…" Baby said, staring at the readers of this fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't just Moirai who said it but surprisingly, Alpha had yelled out the same thing. Thanatos looked into the other's eyes, begging for understanding. Shocked, Alaska hung her hand in shame as Moirai release the Ice Foxy. Everything was silence; the air was so thick that the creations were choking… not that they needed to breathe or anything. Moirai stared at Alpha, surprised that he said the same words as she. Talanya stood in front of Goliath, both of them really uncomfortable as the silence continued. Mercedes leaned against the wall, putting on the tough girl effect on the other Creations. Alpha huffed in annoyance and turn away from Alaska, exiting the room. Subconsciously, Moirai took a step toward Alpha as curiosity and concern was in her mind. Thanatos smiled; amused that Moirai still remained the girl that little caring voidling he met the first time. As Thanatos snapped Moirai out of her daze, Thanatos couldn't help but go back to the time when Thanatos and Moirai first met.

Thanatos looked at the sky, feeling the breeze gently flowing through the air as Thanatos sat perched on a tree outside his Creator's house. A honk snapped Thanatos to attention as a car pull into the garage. The Creator exited the car with a boy behind her. The Creator's mother unlocked the door, allowing the newcomer to visit. However, in the shadow under the tree were two white floating dots. At the same moment when Thanatos leaped off his tree the shadow also shifted, moving under the doorway as Thanatos entered the house from the window.

Downstairs, the shadow collected into a blob of goo that formed a little girl. She wore black pencil skirt with a black blouse that has lace. A tiny corset wrapped around her torso, giving her a figure of a noblewoman. A ribbon tied around her waist with a skull in the centre, giving the image of an innocent little girl if it wasn't for her eyes. The girl didn't have any eyes, in their place were two black pools of nothingness. As she walked towards her Creator, her boots thud heavily on the ground and alerting the occupants of the house that she was there. The name is Moirai, the Obsidian Human Girl.

Thanatos entered the kitchen, folding his wings to keep them from knocking things down. Thanato's Creator smiled happily at Thanatos, waving him to come closer. She introduced the boy to her Creation. At the same time, a tentacle wrapped around Thanatos's feet and lifted him above the floor. At the doorway stood the girl, Moirai, giggling uncontrollably as the Creators stared at her. The Boy smiled, shaking his head but continue to watch amused by his Creation's bemusement.

"Agate Onyx, get those things out of my house!" The Creators and Creations turned to the mother of Thanatos's Creator. She wore silky rags, her greying hair flowing down her shoulders that give the impression that she was a witch. The two Creators hurriedly pushed their Creations out the backyard while carrying their lunches with them.

Agate was the Creator of Thanatos, the Onyx Humanlike Crow. She was a cheerful girl that always thinks the best of everyone she meets. That day, there was a foreign exchange student from the Middle Eastern Desert. He was being picked on by bully because of where he came from. Agate defended him and became his first friend.

As Agate talked with the Boy Creator, Thanatos was making acquaintance with Moirai. The girl had her hand clasped together appearing to be worried. Thanatos followed her eyes, meeting the sight of the two Creators who seemed to be having a good time together.

"Hey Moirai, what's going on?" Thanatos asked, oblivious to the Creation's worry. Moirai stared into Thanatos's eye, which captured Thanatos's attention. Though they were two empty eye sockets, it did not disturbed him. Moirai sighed, turning back to the Creators.

""I'm worried for Naabi" Naabi seemed like any normal boy but he had a pretty shitty life. Every day he thought about Life and how meaningless it was. From this, Moirai was created to be his companion and watcher, guarding the boy from any danger even if that danger was the boy himself.

Thanatos hugged Moirai, attempting to ease her worry. From that day onwards, the two Creators and Creations were never apart. They can be seen together wherever they went. The Creations guarding the Creators and each other while the Creators thoughts of ways to help their Creations as they both knew that they can't always be alive. They needed to be improved.

Naabi moved his link with Moirai to Thanatos, making the pain of losing him less painful. Agate didn't fear death. Instead, she knew to live Life that she accepted Death and that Death wasn't a bad thing. Both Naabi and Agate lived happily with each other, growing up until the day they died. Until the day, Hanon, the Silver Human, invaded the earth and destroyed all of humanity.

"Thanatos" The Human Crow blinked a few times, looking at a concerned looking Moirai. Many would have called the face Moirai is showing as anger but Thanatos knew Moirai for such a long time, he can basically read her like an opened book while others are left confused in her wake.

"Hey Moirai" The girl looked around the area, feeling paranoid around the party room. She held Thanatos's hand, gently guiding him to Alaska and Max. The Cat and Human Fox looked to their leader, waiting for a command.

"Moirai, is something the matter?" Thanatos softly spoke to their group members. Looking around one more time, Moirai bended closer to the people she trust and whispered so they can only hear it.

"I think there is something under the restaurant" Moirai pointed at the floor. If it was anyone else that heard it, they would have thought Moirai was crazy. Max seems to take some interest as he lay on air similarly to the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Anything down there precious?" Max purred, licking his paws. Moirai shook her head, shocking them as Moirai usually can sense things. Moirai looked around again, seemingly checking to see if anyone was listening.

"Something's blocking like a bubble… I can't tell" Morai said leaving everyone dumbfounded. Just as they were thinking over for an answer, Goliath entered the Party Room with Foxy. OC shivered as she watched the hulking beast walk over to her.

"Hey, um… Sorry about scaring you earlier" Goliath apologized, OC looked at Goliath as she noticed he sincerity. Working up her courage, OC approached Goliath with her frying pans on her. She stood in front of him, thinking if she should accept or not.

"One question though: Why were you in the freezer out of all places?" OC wanted to know. OC swear she saw a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I wanted some ice-cream, my fire breathing was acting up and I needed to cool down" Goliath replied as a small burst of flames erupted from his mouth. Goliath covered his mouth with a hand, apologizing again. OC realizing the truth laughed at herself in her head and accepted Goliath.

That reminded Moirai to go looking for Alpha, excusing herself from the group discussion. Moirai took a step forward, accidentally falling down to the ground. Before anyone can catch her, Moirai sunk into the void, traveling though shadows. A Moirai shaped shadow with a pair of glowing eyes appeared on the ground.

Moirai saw shapes and sizes that looked like her friends. At the far corner was a shadow in the shape of Alpha, leaning against an open window. Moirai's shadow moved, going towards the location of Alpha.

Moirai's shadow stopped at the doorway as the shadow bloom from 2D to 3D Moirai. The girl stepped back into daylight, sighing in relief and gaining the attention of Alpha.

"Alpha?" The wolf wanted to shoo the girl away but she reminded him too much of them. He went back to the window, watching as cars come and go into the parking lot. Moirai approached him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Alpha asked, turning to Moirai and leaning against the window sill.

"What was that back in the Kitchen?" Moirai looked into Alpha's fierce eyes, watching as they never flatter. However, the aura Moirai was reading told a different story. Moirai pouted her lips, begging Alpha. Alpha momentarily tensed before sighing in defeat, bowing his head as a flashback played while he explained to Moirai.

A huge and muscular wolf sat in the living room, waiting for his Creator to come home from school. The day was nice and warm, the Creator's mother walked from the Kitchen, carrying fresh meat to him. That wolf is none other than Alpha.

He smiled in thanks and when to enjoy his meal. At the doorway, a girl entered the house and locked the door behind her. She dumped her bag next to the couch and let herself fall on said couch. Alpha's ears perked up and turned to look at his Creator.

"Leda, is something the wrong?" Alpha asked, concerned. The Wolf was a much different person back before Hanon invaded. Leda looked into Alpha's eyes and smiled cheekily. She giggled, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the workshop.

Leda first built Alpha because of an engineering competition. The night before the competition was the night Leda finished building Alpha. She got a surprise as the wolf turned to flesh and blood right in front of her. She was even more surprised when Alpha shifted from a wolf to a werewolf. Smiling to herself, Leda went to sleep smiling. She even won first prize.

Leda opened the door, leading a blindfolded Alpha into the dark room. She removed the blindfold and Alpha saw a moving figure that stood a few feet shorter than him. Leda flicked the switch, flooding the room in bright lights.

Before Alpha was a wolf, he stood awkwardly as Alpha stared shocked. Leda gesture to the wolf as if saying "Tada!"

"The name is Omega, my newest Creation!" Leda presented, waiting for Alpha to react. Alpha approached Omega and hugged him. Leda stood smiling as her Creations got to know each other. Suddenly, the earth rumble and shook as bright lights shone from outside.

"What the heck is that!? The aliens are here! The aliens are here!" Leda yelled, hiding under the workshop table. Alpha stood from shielding Omega and looked at his new brother.

"Take care of Leda, I'll be right back." Omega nodded and Alpha ran out the house seeing a portal with people walking out of it. A laser was shot, hitting the house behind Alpha and causing it to explode. Landing a few feet on the ground in front of the destroyed house, Alpha howled in sorrow.

"I was like him" Alpha said, staring off at the side. Moirai wasn't all that shocked, when the invasion began a lot of people died.

"I was angry at Alaska that she just judged him" Alpha said.

"Then why did you say we can't trust him?" Moirai asked, carefully.

"I was closed off for so long, I forgot…" Alpha stopped talking but Moirai understood. She hugged the wolf even though her arms couldn't circle around Alpha's body. The talon necklace's magic had made the wolf bigger. Alpha hesitantly hugged back the fragile woman. He stared at Moirai's back, realizing Moirai was quite similar to Leda. However, Leda barely can hurt a fly and Moirai can annihilate Nightmares.

Meanwhile, under the restaurant was Baby. She stood on her podium, watching the darkness in front of her. Baby smiled widely, flashing her signature grin to no one in particular as she lifted her microphone to her mouth.

"Let the show begin!" Baby shouted, her voice echoing thought the sound system. Mechanical gears started moving on their own. A head as pale as death woke from its slumber, its eye glowing a dangerous pink in the dark. The wires moved like tentacles of an octopus. In another part of the facility were seven child dolls that sat in a V formation. They also sprang to life, crawling toward the show stage.

The head with tentacles, named Ennard, started crawling into the ventilation system and onto the surface. It was night by the time Ennard reached the surface; the security office was empty at the time. A man entered the room, looking around before settling onto his chair. That was the time Ennard jumped on the unsuspecting guard as Ennard's face erupted with wires grabbing onto the poor guard's face. This caused the guard to panic as Ennard's face closed around the Guard's face. The tentacles went to grab the Guard's limbs, seizing control of the body.

Ennard, now possessing a body, stood up and when to the "Employees Only" Room and pulled a lever. This caused a giant hatch to open from the floor as the stage lifted itself up to the surface. (Similarly to the Sister Location Trailer 1 from 1:00 to 1:18) Funtime Foxy looked around the area, moving her body left and right as she scan the area. Ballora did a few ballet moves with her eyes closed. Funtime Freddy stood on her podium looking around the area as well with a new bonnie puppet. Finally, Baby herself lifted her head to the audience with the child dolls surrounding her feet and stared delighted at her plan's success.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Moirai shivered, sensing disturbance in the area. Just ask Alpha was about to ask what was wrong until Moirai wrapped a tentacle around him, silencing him as well. The two fade into the shadows, hiding as Baby and her bevy of ladies entered the room. The shadows of a wolf and woman glided across the surface, watching these new animatronics as they talk.

"The Surface! I am so happy to be back" Ballora said, twirling and dancing to her heart's content. Baby looked at the night sky, surprising Moirai and Alpha that it was already night time.

"Now is the perfect time to strike" Alpha and Moirai narrowed their eyes as baby turned to her arm of Bidybabs, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Ballora and Ennard. Ennard still had the night guard's body. Ennard was so busy inspecting his body that he did not notice Alpha and Moirai leaving the room to warn their friends.

"Let's have some fun!" Moirai grabbed Thanatos, Alaska, Max, Jason, Angela, Nova, Antonio, Kyoto, Vryn, Goliath, Sam, Mercedes and Talanya. Foxy had everyone at their usually spots during the day, armed his family with whatever weapon they can find. SpringTrap were given kitchen knives from the drawers that easily hidden, PlushTrap had broken a cup and tied a glass shard onto a mini pole to make a makeshift spear, Freddy got mittens as boxing gloves, Eddy has a metallic folding chair, OB and TB were using their guitars as baseball bats, OC were using her signature frying pans while TC had a rolling pin, Mangle hang on the ceiling with some rolls of bandages with extra strength to make sure their enemies would not escape so easily, BB held a few darts to pop his balloons that have a surprise for the enemies for weapons. Marionette sat in the darkness of his box, waiting just as Foxy asked. If anyone opened his present, Marionette is to fight back and use his puppet powers to attack the enemies. Golden Freddy sat still and appearing lifeless in the closet, waiting on Foxy's command to attack.

Funtime Freddy entered main party room, approaching the Toy Series of the animatronics. A pipe held tightly in hand, ready to attack the Crew on stage. Strangely, the Crew wasn't in their normal position. Eddy sat similarly to how The Thinker did on the far right. TB on the far left with her guitar on her right shoulder and fist on her hips. TC stood in between the two, standing with her rolling pin in her apron. Funtime Freddy stood in front of TC and lifted the pipe above her head. In the perfect position for TB to swing her guitar to land a hit and she did so, hitting Funtime Freddy's head that send him flying and down on the floor. The Toys sprang to life, moving towards the downed bear. However, Funtime Freddy stood up and looked at the Toys. The Toys stood still in their tracks, staring into Funtime Freddy's eyes that instantly mesmerised them. Mangle stationed above on the ceiling, let go of the light and fall on Funtime Freddyusing the bandages to trap Funtime Freddy. All the while Funtime Freddy stared into Mangle's eye. However, no matter how hard he tried, Mangle would no obey him. It left her confused until he noticed Mangle had two heads.

"Damnit" Funtime Freddy whispered under her breathe. Funtime Foxy stood at the doorway from where Funtime Freddy came. Funtime Foxy lifted her arm, pointing her finger to the Toys. A party hat launched itself to Eddy but TC caught the flying object. The Toys looked to Funtime Foxy, narrowing their eyes for a battle. Spreading her fingers apart, Funtime Foxy summoned many objects around the room to float and attack.

In another part of the restaurant, Ballora explored the other side of the restaurant. She entered SpringTrap and PlushTrap's attraction, seeing the maze before her Ballora was hesitant to explore until the door behind her close shut knocking her down to the floor. When she got up, PlushTrap was directly in her face smiling cheekily. PlushTrap waved and kicked her face, causing it to split open and revealing razor sharp teeth. Ballora got up, rubbing her face as PlushTrap started running. Ballora chased PlushTrap, running as fast as she was built. As PlushTrap pass a corner, he triggered a wire, activating a falling prop. The prop fell from the ceiling, connected to a wire that caused it to swing towards Ballora. Ballora jumped above the incoming projectile and lift her legs up above her head, using her hands to push herself off the swing prop. Ballora's speed and strength was incredible, able to gain on the fleeing PlushTrap.

"Little brat" Ballora commented, chasing PlushTrap down the corridor and straight to an incoming Frying Pan. Ballora fell backwards, unconscious as PlushTrap did mini jumps in celebration. OC smiled and took PlushTrap to the others with SpringTrap close behind. In the Prize Corner, Ennard lead the Bidibabs to them letting the babies roam. They climbed the shelves and play with the stuffed plushies, causing chaos everywhere. One Bidibab climbed near the music box and accidentally caused it to fall off the table and break on the floor. Ennard, not knowing of Marionette, enjoyed the view until out of the present box came the puppet. Marionette looked around the staring Bidibabs and Ennard with a neutral face. Black smoke burst outwards, summoning thin wires to wrap around the invaders. Bidibabs cried, calling for help as Ennard was struggling with the wires. Surprisingly, Ennard was immune to Marionette's power since their power is actually the same. Marionette raised an arm, moving the Bidibabs to climb up the possessed body's leg. Panicking, Ennard tried to run but tripped and get destroyed by the seven Bidibabs.

Back at the main party room, the Toys were breathing very hard from dodging Funtime Foxy's attacks. Mangle has dragged Funtime Freddy to the ceiling, hanging her like a spider would to a fly. Mangle also had the courtesy of covering Funtime Freddy's eyes. Everyone was too tired to move, giving Funtime Foxy an opportunity to kill them. With a flick of a wrist the tables, chairs, everything attacked the Toys.

"NO!" Foxy ran to shield his family from harm and stood in between the intended target. The object's stopped in mid-air, wobbling until they fall to the ground. Both Foxes were surprised at the sudden turn of events. Unflattered, Funtime Foxy continued to fight that only met with the same results. In the Void, The Creations were surprised as well until Nova told them the truth, including the part where Foxy didn't know he was a Creation. Alpha, Moirai, Thanatos and Kyoto watch the confused Fox get more confuse as the object kept on dropping.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Funtime Foxy yelled. This gave OB enough time for her to sneak behind Funtime Foxy and hit her unconscious. Mangle quickly descended on her lookalike and tied her up, giving Funtime Foxy the same treatment as her friends.

"Did we win?" SpringTrap asked. Baby raised her microphone and spoke.

"Stop" Freddy, Eddy, OB, TB, OC, TC, Mangle and SpringTrap froze up on their spots. Baby entered the room, looking at her downed sisters. BB came floating on his helium balloons with the blowpipe in hand and darts on the other. PlushTrap was able to avoid Baby's power as she didn't notice the small rabbit. PlushTrap held his makeshift spear in front of him and charge. Balloon Boy insisted a dart and blow with all his might, hitting the target. Baby was about to speak again until a dark tentacle wrapped around Baby, covering her mouth in the process. Moirai revealed herself, keeping the other Creations hidden. She kept her face neutral and without moving, flung Baby out the window. Baby landed on the hard road of the car park. Next came the bodies of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Bidibabs and what remains of Ennard to fly out the window. All of them landed onto of the unfortunate Baby, who tried to speak.

Moirai stepped out the restaurant, looking at the threat she sensed early that day. The Creations she hid in her void rise from the floor. Foxy and Crew looked from the windows, watching the fight between Creations. Foxy in a trace, spoke out loud to no one in particular.

Baby, the Ringmaster. Power to forcefully command anyone to do anything with just her voice.

Ballora, the Ballerina. Able to become faster and stronger the long she fight you.

Funtime Foxy, the Magician. Magic.

Funtime Freddy, the Ventriloquist. Mind-Control.

Ennard, the Broken. Meta-Possession (Ultimate version of normal Possession)

Bidibab, the Baby Doll. Multiplication.

Foxy covered his mouth, surprised that he was the one who said it. Golden Freddy and Marionette looked at each other before nodding and began explaining to Foxy that he was a Creation.

"Maybe the pearl gave you more power as well" Goldy said, walking to join the other Creations with Marionette and Foxy. Foxy stopped and walked around, keeping a distance to not disturb the Creations from using their powers. Marionette nodded and stood with the other, watching the enemies. Foxy knowing that he can negate the enemies powers, thought about which sister to prioritize. The area was super quiet as neither party want to have the disadvantage of striking first. Baby could have used her power but Moirai had temporally disabled her voice. Ennard's mask lie on the ground, waiting. The battle has only just begun.

A/N: I know this was short but tell me what you think? The story isn't going to end after the fight, oh no! It will continue. Just imagine it like season one of a series. Season two will begin after the ending but I will not make a separate story. Season two will continue on in Maidens of Envy: Jealousy Runs Deep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The battlefield was in the shape of a triangle with Foxy at the top corner, the Sisters on the left corner and the revived Creations on the right corner. They had a stare down, watching the enemy carefully. Moirai knew that Baby would get her voice back soon and had produced a tentacle behind the Sisters. With one sweep under their feet, the sisters fell down. This gave Moirai, Sam and Jason to use their powers to speedily move as fast as sound and hide in the shadow or void. Thanatos silently took flight up to the sky, flying in the dark skies that hid him to secretly heal his friends. Alpha took the opportunity to transform his current form into a giant wolf. By the time the Sisters got back up on her feet, Mercedes already had summoned an army of Golems to charge forward. Antonio drew his sword, feeling the familiar sensation of heavy, durable armor appearing on his body. Alpha's ran forward as well, attacking head on to the Sisters. Alaska narrowed her eyes in concentration, producing her signature ice spears to attack but her eyes began to glow white. The Fox Girl appeared to be charging for an attack. Another Creation was also charging for a massive attack, Talanya held her glowing shield in front of her that just kept getting brighter as time pass by. Dark figures rise beside Talanya limping towards the Sisters. Funtime Foxy Throw her hands forward, creating snow balls in her hands for her to throw. In retaliation, Goliath breathed out fire that melts the projectiles from hitting his friends. Nova and Kyoto stayed behind with Alaska and Talanya to protect them and to support the close combat Creations. Bidybabs kept crawling to Baby as the Ringmaster continued to throw to the enemies. Landing on Angela, the Dream Wolf, they dragged her down and hinder her advance. Even in her stronger form each destroyed Bidybab, produced another two that climbed on top of her. Nova tried to help Angela, using the trees nearby to create vines to pull the Bidybabs away. Vryn, the Crimson Dragon and Antonio fought with Funtime Freddy as the bear continue to throw seemly useless insults to them.

"Huh, you can't even aim properly!" Antonio growled, almost shape shifting to another form. This gave Funtime Freddy the perfect opportunity to gain control of the Excalibur of the Stars. Antonio paused in his track, staring at the hypnotic eyes of the bear.

"Must… Resist…" Antonio tried to gain back control but Funtime Freddy continued her assault, sending images of his dead friends and family. Funtime Freddy smiled wickedly as she sent a dead Mira and Nikki in Antonio's mind eye. This further breaks his will, almost losing himself. Almost because Vryn had knocked Funtime Freddy down unconscious with a swipe of his giant hand. Vryn lower himself to all fours, concerned for Antonio until the armor on his body turned black. Antonio rose from the dirt, holding the Excalibur tightly in his hands. Antonio raised his sword to the sky, manipulating his power. Two slabs of earth rose from the ground with Funtime Freddy in between. Just as Funtime Freddy was waking, Antonio brought his sword down, pointing to Funtime Freddy. This caused the two slabs of earth to rush towards each other and crush Funtime Freddy to death. Vryn stared with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Antonio?" Vryn called, hoping to get the tiger to calm down. Antonio wasn't feeling so good. What Funtime Freddy had done was open the tiger up, making him vulnerable to an attack that he doesn't know if he can fight back.

"Run!" Antonio yelled, warning Vryn. Vryn was shocked to see one of Antonio's eye turn black. Before Vryn could ask, Antonio shot a fire ball at Vryn. Moving fast, Vryn used his wings to cover his body and shield from the attack. Surprising the wings did not burn but protected Vryn. As Vryn unfurl his wings, confusion written on both Antonio and Vryn faces. Moirai had appeared behind Antonio, purging him of the demon that tried to possess the tiger with a tentacle that penetrated Antonio's body. Moirai barely blinked as her tentacle ripped the demon out of Antonio's body, freeing the tiger. The demon stared in shocked that another demon (Or what looked like a demon) had disturbed him. Moirai just shook her head and flung him behind her, landing its face on the Ennard Mask.

Ballora fought with Golden Freddy, Jason, Goliath and Kyoto. The Creation circled around the Ballerina like vultures would their prey. Kyoto thought back to her gift she received and brought the lantern out, lighting the area. Ballora would have laughed but she noticed the near invisible link that connected her to the lantern. Goliath ran to Ballora with a fist ready to strike her down. Ballora tried to move but found herself that she couldn't move, trapped by the power of the lantern. Before Goliath reached Ballora, Golden Freddy and Jason were the first ones to hit. Teleporting and running, Ballora felt herself slowly dying. Goliath's punched Ballora, sending her flying back. It didn't just kill her but annihilated her as animatronic parts and gears fall to the ground. Not even an intact body able to be seen.

"Hehehe, I guess I don't know my own strength" Goliath quietly said, giving a shy look to his friends. Thanatos noticed the two dead animatronics on the ground and snapped his fingers, causing the two corpses to glow in blue light that revived them. Moirai comforted Antonio as he recovered until he noticed Thanatos reviving Funtime Freddy. Antonio looked to Moirai for an answer to which she replied with a face that said "Trust me"

Knowing Antonio, asking him to trust anyone is like telling him to go fuck himself. However, Antonio remembered the girl that defeated the nightmares long time ago. Funtime Freddy and Ballora opened their eyes, bowing to their masters before joining the other to fight. Funtime Freddy and Ballora ran towards Funtime Foxy. Thinking that they were still a team, Funtime Foxy did nothing to hinder their advance to kill Funtime Foxy which is exactly what happened with Ballora's hand in Funtime Foxy's chest, pulling her part. Kyoto used her power to gather the blood from killing Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora.

A dark figure loomed over Moirai, causing her to turn around. Moirai gasped, as the demon's body was being possessed by Ennard. A sword in hand, Ennard raised his new body's arm and swung to behead the Obsidian Human Girl. Another sword interrupted the first sword. Antonio pushed the sword away, causing Ennard to stumble back. Antonio was back and his golden armor shone brightly.

Baby approached Angela as Bidybab held the she wolf down on the ground. Baby stood above Angela and with her small hands, wrapped them around the wolf's neck. A blur ran to Angela's rescue, knocking baby away. Jason stood in Baby's place and kicked Bidybab away. Vryn took a deep inhale, breathed fire down upon Bidybab that burn them to a crisp. Thanatos also revived Bidybab and took control. Sam materialized next to baby, holding her tightly. Baby threw her head back, hitting Sam's head hard and causing him to release Baby. Baby ran, not looking at where she was going and ran straight to Talanya's nightmare minions.

Alaska and Talanya looked at Antonio and aimed their charged shot. First, Alaska threw her icy spear that leave a trail of frost and a blizzard followed. It hit its target, freezing Ennard in a block of ice. This gave Talanya a clear shot to shoot her targets. She released two shots, one for Ennard and the other for Baby.

Ennard, The Demon and Baby fell in a deep sleep like death, falling limb in their prisons. OC and TC rushed to the Ennardcicle and tried to move it to the freezer in the kitchen. Funtime Foxy waved her hand, causing the block of ice to float to the destination. Foxy smiled, not even needed to fight and was proud of the Creations. He grabbed Baby and asked Goliath to follow him. Entering the Employee's Only Room, Foxy placed Baby on her stage and asked Goliath to pull the lever. The Giant muscly beast did as he was told and broke the lever placing the broken lever next to Baby, making sure no one can ever wake Baby and get her back. The stage slowly lowers to the depths of under the restaurant, sinking to the darkness.

The next morning Mr. Fazbear entered the restaurant, unlocking the doors to prepare the day of customers. The main party room was unusually empty and quiet. He explored the building, searching everywhere for the Living Objects and Creations. He found them in one of the Private Party Rooms, resting in their object form. He noticed a few new faces that sat in a little farther away from everyone else. Mr. Fazbear, the Son of the Original Owner (Read the prequel to understand) went to Freddy, the Leader of the Fazbear Crew and woke him up. Metal turned to flesh as Freddy Fazbear yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead. What happened last night?" The bear shook his head.

"It's a long story" was the only reply. Mr. Fazbear sighed and asked Freddy to prepare the restaurant for the day. Everyone enjoyed the new additions to the attraction. Ballora gave a wonderful performance for the children and even taught them a few moves. Funtime Freddy told wonderful stories with her puppets, giving puppet shows a certain times. Funtime Foxy wowed the crowd with many magical spells. PlushTrap was in charge of Bidybab, helping him hug and cheer the toddlers and children while SpringTrap told a few scary stories and handle the horror attraction. Goliath due to his appearance helped SpringtTrap with said Horror Attraction, scaring the teenagers, parents and children who dare enter. Goliath even played Hide & Seek with them afterwards. Goliath could also been seen sometimes in the Kitchen with the Chicas, helping them bake the pizzas and other foods.

As for the revived Creations, Moirai, Alpha, Sam, Mercedes and Talanya were more than happy to guard and protect the Pizzeria. Kyoto and Alaska worked together to entertain the older generation of the customers, serving them tea or chatting up with some conversation. However, Alaska's aura of lust did cause a few problems for the restaurant. Angela, Vryn, Max and Thanatos were given jobs to entertain the children as well, giving the feeling of fantasy where heroes have to rescue a damsel in distress from a dragon. Jason was given his own attraction, giving exercise and promoting healthy living to children. Even though this is a Pizzeria and they sell pizza. Nova was finally happy that she got her friends back and started to be a little more social. Antonio learned to be a little more trusting. Since, Moirai helped him that battle Antonio had tried to give people a chance, though old habits die hard. Antonio also had been given the job of Security. Nova frequently visits, seeing her friends happy.

However, deep in the freezer lays a block of ice that contains a demon wearing a mask. The eyes of both the mask and the demon moved, signalling that they are still alive and trapped in a frozen nightmare induced state.

Back at the restaurant, Foxy's Pirate Cove was reopened giving the Pizzeria new life. However, with the other Creations working with them there is very little space for everyone. Golden Freddy teleported to the office when Mr Fazbear wasn't inside said room. He scanned the table quickly, smiling warmly at what he saw. On the table were contracts and plans to expand the restaurant, giving every attraction their own room and upgrading the technology to help better the restaurant. Marionette smiled as he watched the children playing and having fun. One little girl entered the Prize Corner, bringing her tickets to the Puppet. Marionette accepted the tickets and gave the girl a present box. The girl thanked Marionette and opened the box, giggling and hugging the stuff animal she received. Nova smiled happily, drinking tea with Kyoto and Alaska. Everyone lives happily and it seemed like a happy ending but what they don't know is that the adventure wasn't over


	8. Prologue

Author's Note: I'm back; sorry I haven't been posting but due to lack of inspiration and MCMC banning fanfiction in Malaysia. I will be having trouble posting regularly. Plus, I am very busy with college. Forgive me for this chapter.

Senshi, the Mask of Youkai yell with all his might as it brought its katana down at his opponent. Senshi's lips curl into a wicked smile. A loud thud hit the ground, lying motionless as the victim's head roll away from the body. As the crowd irrupted in cheer and applause, a woman wearing a kimono with beautiful flora designs stepped out from the shadows clapping her hands with the audience. The green and purple eyes scanning the crowd smiling grins and excited energy.

"Burabō, give another round for Senshi! The Mask of Youkai!" The Geisha said, giving a warm smile. As the restaurant close for the night, the hostess glides from corridor to a door. The Traditional Japanese attire of the whole building giving off a sense of gloom and wickedness but she presses onward to a door. Just as she was about to knock, the door creaked open with a soft whisper of the dead.

"Miss Kyoto! My apologies…" Kyoto, the Vampiric Doll, opened a Japanese Restaurant under the Fazbear Company name. The Mask of Youkai performed the keirei to express his sincere apology and respect to his boss, bending forward to the BloodShifter. Kyoto bowed in reply.

"Senshi…" The Youkai Samurai sidestepped, allowing room for Kyoto to enter his room. The lit lamp above them illuminated the bed on the floor, casting shadows on the paper wall. It was just the two Creations in the room.

"The restaurant is going to close for a while; in the meantime, you can follow me as an escort" Kyoto said, not looking at the Demonic Creation.

"Where are we going?"

"The Beginning"

"You will be paid, of course." It took a while for Senshi to understand what was said but eventually, his prick point white eyes dilate in shock. Kyoto bow, gliding away like a vampire she was. Senshi stood there in silence. Kyoto step out to the room, drifting down the corridor as a red mist roll over and block the view of the Blood Shifter.

It's been a few years since the Attack of the Sister Lookalikes but the company has been flourishing. The chaotic order of birthday parties echo around the rooms and corridors as the day continues. In one room contains the spunky and charismatic, caring, loving and energetic Foxy, the Pirate Fox. The grand performance causes the children's uproar of applause. Nova smiled in glee for her friend that she missed. Every time the Celestial Librarian came to watch her friend's performance, it felt like she was watching it for the every first time. There was a certain flare, a type of magic that keep it fresh every time she watched them. Nova glided passed the children as they run back to their tables, ready to stuff their faces with Chica's Freddy Fazbear signature pizza. A few children crowd around the Fox until they felt the heavenly aura radiating from Nova. All the time the Crimson Fox golden eye was on the Librarian.

"Nice ta' see ya again, lass."

"That was an excellent performance…, WHOA." Gravity seems to shift as Nova's world shake, everything was spinning in circles as laughter can be heard from the background. Nova groans in pain as she tries to stand when a firm but gentle force lifted her off her feet and settle her down on a chair. Looking around, Nova saw the black tendrils that belonged to only one Creation. Foxy glared at the culprit walking away but not without hearing the hurtful comment.

"Stupid Creations, what are they here for? Why were they created?"  
"I tell you they're here for nothing." replied the bully's companion.

The room soon turned dark, the light shining from the windows and lamps dim from a pool of darkness rise Moirai, the Void Bringer, Security Guard of the establishment. The monochrome eyes stared at the troublemakers and without moving a muscle, the bullies were sent flying out the doors.

"And stay out!" The woman yells to them.

"Ye all right?" ask the concerned Foxy.

"I'm fine; I had my fair share of people like them." Creations and Living Objects received a mixed opinion since the attack of the Purple Man. Since then, there have been debates whether Living Objects should live with civilisation and Creations needed to be controlled.

"Don't worry, Nova! One day, everyone will treat you well." said a child. Nova and friends didn't notice a little one had sneak up to the table. The Creation smiled at the innocent being and patted them on the head. However, the bully's words haven't left her mind. Instead, it stirred a single question in her mind.

"What are the origins of the Living Objects and Creations?"


End file.
